Small Beginings
by teshara
Summary: LuciusNarcissa - Arranged Marriages, Death Eaters, Sex, The Start of an Epic.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR. I make no money by doing this.

Please don't sue me

Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucius stared in the mirror at himself.

"You look lovely, dear," said his mirror at him. It was a strange modern number his mother had picked up. The mirror itself was oval shaped, nearly 6 feet tall and 3 feet wide. The only frame it had was a thin strip of silver ringing it.

Father," Lucius called out. "I can't get this knot right."

Byron Malfoy walked into the room and surveyed his son. Lucius stood before him, just under 6 feet tall. His blonde hair was plaiting itself, integrating fine threads of silver and gold among his platinum strands. Byron shook his head at his son. He raised his wand and swished.

Lucius felt the black silk at his throat knot itself properly. He felt a bit lighter.

"Thank you, father," Lucius said.

"Today is an important day for you, my boy," his father began.

"Father," Lucius interrupted. "I cannot stress to you how much I understand that, but nonetheless-"

"Nonetheless," his father interrupted smoothly. "She is from a good family. Excellent breeding, highest marks at Hogwarts-"

I don't even know the girl father cried out Lucius.

"But you will know her," his father said. "It's not like your mother and I picked you any girl. We've met her. She's charming. Gifted in Charms in fact."

His father beamed. Then he looked at his sons sullen face.

"Oh there now, Lucius." he said patting the boy on his shoulder. Being a married man isn't such a bad thing." 

"Yes father," said Lucius. "I realize my responsibility. I shall try not to look melancholy in front of Narcissa, Aristotle only knows how she feels about all this."

Byron looked as if he might say something, but hesitated and gave a tight lipped smile to his son. He patted Lucius a final time and retreated from the room.

Lucius looked at himself in the mirror a final time. The girl had started Hogwarts the year after he left. He had not as much as seen a picture of her. He had no idea who at the very heart she was. 

He pulled on the black embroidered robes and began fastening the small serpent shaped buttons down the front. He turned to look at his room. He has been born in this room. Now he was going to live at the Southern Malfoy Estate. With his wife. That he had never met. 

He felt ill.

Lucius stood at one end of his parents ballroom. The immense marble fireplace loomed behind him like a cave. He vaguely wondered if it should have been lit, but dismissed it realizing he'd probably look hellish to her and the poor girl would probably faint.

The soft music started and Lucius looked towards the aisle, which meant he had to look out over the room. Nearly a thousand eyes stared back at him.

'Good God, Mother,' Lucius thought. 'Did you have to invite the entire bloody world?'

His cousin, Kendall near him.

Stop it," Lucius whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

How can you be so calm?" whispered Kendall.

"I'm not quite sure," Lucius said honestly and straightened up.

He caught a glimpse of white behind the cluster of crème silk clad girls headed in his direction. Relatives, no doubt. He tried to make himself taller, without going up on tiptoe.

The last girl cleared away and Lucius got his first glimpse of his bride.

Narcissa's white blonde hair cascaded past her waist, her porcelain skin was free of blemishes. Her lips were a pale pink, but looked inviting. Her eyes were a teasing blue, perfectly formed and set beneath a smooth forehead. Her robes were identical to his except they were such a white she nearly seemed to glow.

He suddenly felt extremely nervous He had a sudden fear she was going to be disappointed with him. Her gaze traveled the length of his body and back to his eyes. Her cheeks reddened.

He realized his eyes were resting between her breasts. They were nice breasts. He was going to get to slide his tongue over them later. He quickly raised his gaze to meet her eyes. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

He was suddenly very glad marriage robes were so thick and heavy.

Narcissa reached out and took Lucius' hand. They turned towards the official and they started chanting the words to the spell that would bind their families together forever.


	2. Bit of Foreplay

Disclaimer: I am not JKR. I do not work for WB.

I really like reviews, they make me happy :)

Authors Note: Narcissa started Hogwarts the year after Lucius left. They're 7 years apart. In this fic she's 18. That makes him 25. 

I think the wizarding world would act like Victorians in their social rituals. Girls would marry younger, men older, and it wouldn't be unusual for them to live at home until married.

Small Beginnings Ch. 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She started by tickling his palm with her little finger during the ceremony. What had his father gotten him into? Her voice had remained steady, almost harmonic to his and her kiss had been chaste. She stood before him, 18 years old and about to make a vow that would bind her to him forever. She seemed extremely nervous, but willing enough. She had smiled at him. That was promising.

Her hands had begun to shake before he leaned over to kiss her. He felt her shiver under him. He pulled back and smiled at her, looking into her eyes this time. She returned the smile but was blushing such a bright crimson she seemed to radiate heat. Enchanting.

He motioned with his head towards the crowd and she nodded. They turned towards all the waiting eyes and raised their wands. 

The high vaulted ceiling seemed to be carved out of a single piece of marble, many arches tapering down to thin support beams, no wider than an inch. Runes etched in the supports began to glow deep red. Confetti of pure gold flakes rained upon the crowd as they rose from their seats, cheering to the couple. Lucius gave a short bow to his bride and turned to face her father.

Richard Arlington stood at 5'6, white haired and mustached. His deep burgundy robes swam around him.

"Sir," Lucius began. "I promise you that I will dedicate the rest of my life to pleasing your daughter."

Richard held his hand out to Lucius and chuckled.

"Hope you're up for a challenge, son," he said, eyes twinkling.

Lucius did not take that as a good sign.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The reception went smoothly. Narcissa was a capable dancer, she was well read and up do date with current events. She managed to discuss controversial subjects without seeming to take a firm stand anywhere. She sipped wine throughout the evening without becoming embarrassing. He was impressed. His father had thought of his career. Finally he had acknowledged Lucius had a chance to climb the ladder in the Ministry.

Narcissa was quite lovely. She seemed shy when addressing him, friendly when thanking friends for attending. She seemed to remember details about every dignitary attending and congratulated them on recent births in their families, business transactions, even the latest odds on the Quidditch Cup next month.

They mingled through the crowd, or rather she mingled through the crowd and he followed behind her, the stupefied look on his face growing more apparent. He caught his fathers eye and Byron motioned his son over. Lucius excused himself from the company of his wife and visiting dignitaries from Avalon.

Lucius stood near his father and looked out over the room of guests. His father waved to a veiled woman across the room.

"Lucius," he said aside to his son. "I know she's lovely, but do you think you could stop looking like a little lost dog panting at her heels. You'll have her mounted tonight and the novelty will wear off soon enough. Best not to make yourself look like a fool in front of so many influential people."

His father nodded to a tall greenish toned man wearing an elaborate blue feathered headdress.

"Yes, Father," said Lucius. "I shall try to remember my station."

"Please do," his father replied. "It's embarrassing to watch you fumble behind her, for God's sake, throw in a comment here and there. People will think you're mute."

"Yes, Father," Lucius sounded a bit strained.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" his father asked. "Go mingle with your bride."

"As you wish, Father," Lucius said courteously through gritted teeth. He gave a short bow and excused himself back to Narcissa side.

She easily mingled him in the direction of a drawing room and they slipped inside.

"You looked like you needed a break," Narcissa said, sitting on a couch.

"I did," said Lucius surprised. "Thank you for your courtesy."

She laughed musically. He drew nearer to her and she looked a little fearful. He halted a little short. She breathed easier. He decided quick movements would have to wait until later. She was young and he didn't want her terrified of him so quickly.

"I'm not going to injure you," he said, tilting his head at her.

She seemed to swallow nervously. He sat behind her and took both his hands in hers.

"I know this might not have been what you planned for your life," he said nervously. "It wasn't what I had planned either, but our families decided otherwise."

"I know all about you," Narcissa blurted out.

"Beg pardon?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Lucius Malfoy, age 25" she began looking down at her hands. "Talented in basic curses, although the subtle touch of any earth based curse manages to elude you."

He frowned slightly. How much did this girl know? What _had_ his father gotten him into?

"You enjoy Quidditch and root for England, although your favorite team reigns from Bulgaria." she pressed on. Narcissa raised her eyes and met his. "I truly hope you aren't going to bet on them in the World cup, they haven't a chance."

"Now, how do you know that?" Lucius exploded. The nerve of this girl. She was intoxicating. 

"Petrova still hasn't regained his arm from that last clash with the Wasps," she stated. "Did you see the last game? Pathetic. He was all over the place."

"In addition to him," she continued, "Svetkovas wife walked out on him, he'll be hitting the bottle again and worthless for the rest of the season. The replacement seeker's good, but nothing compared to Taylor." 

Narcissa looked at him very patiently, as if she were speaking to a small child.

"When did Svetkova's wife leave him?" Lucius asked, shocked.

"This morning, heard it while I was getting ready," she looked at him smugly.

"You were listening to the Quidditch Hour the morning of your wedding?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"You weren't?" she asked, mild surprise showing on her face.

He couldn't stand it anymore. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. Long and hard, but still chaste. He wanted to make her beg for it and he wasn't sure of her experience.

He moved back beside her. She blushed again.

"I suppose I'm going to have to get used to that," Narcissa muttered.

"Was it unpleasing?" Lucius asked her.

"I don't think that's the word I'd use to describe it," she said, avoiding his eyes.

He drew his fingers lightly over her throat and over her collarbone. He saw goose bumps raise as he stroked. Her blue eyes raised to meet his, nervously.

Narcissa was relieved to see Lucius looking at her, one side of his mouth quirked in a crooked smile. He seemed pleased with her. He brushed a tendril of hair away from her face and drew a single finger along her jaw line. Narcissa closed her eyes and tilted her head.

Lucius leaned in and began kissing her jaw line, she gave a little start, but moved closer to him, placing a hand on his leg. She squeezed.

It looked like she was experienced after all. Well, no matter. It wouldn't be traumatic and she seemed to be enthusiastic. He cupped one of her breasts under her thick robes and nipped at her jaw line. Her hand slipped up and squeezed the bulge, barely noticeable under the layers of thick brocade. Very enthusiastic.

He groaned in her ear. He drew back and looked into her face. She flushed prettily and was trying to catch her breath. She licked her lips at him. He plunged forward and crushed his lips to hers. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue into her mouth. She sucked on it.

The novelty wear off? Of this? His father had gone completely mad.

He leaned over and bit her softly, but firmly on the neck. His fingers undid the complicated clasps of the top half of her robes, giving him room to slip his hands inside. He cupped one breast and felt it's weight. He ran a thumb over her nipple and whispered in her ear.

"So what else are you willing to suck, my Little Princess?" he leered.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she groaned back at him.

__

"LUCIUS!" his fathers voice boomed through the study.

Lucius and Narcissa jumped quickly apart, Narcissa quickly redoing the clasps at the front of her robe.

Byron Malfoy looked at them, an eyebrow raised.

"It's nice to see you getting along," he said. Narcissas father appeared behind him. "But your guests are waiting."

Narcissa's father seemed amused.

"Starting the honeymoon early, children?" he asked. Narcissa smiled sheepishly at her father. "Come now, suppertime. You'll need your strength. Oh, move it Byron, you're blocking the doorway."

Lucius looked over at Narcissa. She was doing up the last clasp. She shrugged at him.

"Another time, perhaps?" she asked.

"You're on," he said with a small smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes, I know I'm evil. Please review me so I'll be motivated to write more.


	3. The Dark Mark

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR or a rep. From WB.

I'm a college student with a bit of spare time.

Please don't sue me.

Send me an e-mail J

Small Beginnings Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucius seemed more chipper through the rest of the reception. He held the arm of Narcissa wherever they went and often rested his hand on the small of her back.

Richard Arlington and Byron Malfoy observed the reception from two leather covered chairs located on a second floor balcony.

"It's nice to see the children are getting along do well," Richard remarked to Byron as he passed the elder Malfoy a pouch of tobacco.

Byron reached in and packed some of the finely shredded tobacco in a black ironwood pipe. He lit it and puffed out a cloud of pink smoke. He nodded in approval and took another puff. This cloud came out green and had a different flavor all together.

"Wherever did you find this?" Byron asked Richard, eyes wide.

"Grew and enchanted it myself," Richard said proudly. "It's several types ground up together, enchanted so only one type burns at a time. Ingenious if I do say so myself."

"Mmmmm," Byron hummed as he puffed thoughtfully. "I do hope your daughter can make something of that worthless son of mine."

"You're too hard on him, you know," Richard said quietly. "He's a fine boy. A tad bit overenthusiastic, but he's young and ambitious. There's nothing wrong with that."

"It's the company he's been keeping," said Byron. "Acting very dodgy about his whereabouts."

"Oh, come now," Richard said dismissively. "He's a young man. Let him spread his wings, he'll do fine, just look at him!"

Byron looked over the banister at his son and his wife. They seemed to be engaged in conversation with an influential member of the Lumerian Ministry. The Ministry member was smiling and holding the hand of Lucius, shaking it enthusiastically.

"She'll be a feather in his cap," Byron said turning back to Richard. "I hope they produce an heir soon."

"I don't think we have to worry about that in the least," Richard said, eyes twinkling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, all eleven courses of the meal were done and the last waltz had been danced. Some long distance guests and family members dwindled in the hall, but the majority of the guests had gone.

Richard Arlington walked up to Lucius, sitting in a chair beside Narcissa, animatedly discussing last weeks Quidditch match. He rolled his eyes. Typical. He cleared his throat.

Lucius jumped up and knocked over a half full glass of champagne sitting on a short table nearby. Narcissa giggled. How much had these kids had to drink? Richard shook his head amusedly.

"I think it may be getting late and little ones need to be scooting off to bed," he said smiling at Lucius.

"Yes, sir," said Lucius, a slight pink staining his pale white skin. He looked over to his father, standing on the opposite side of the room, talking to a Count from Romania. Lucius caught his fathers eye and Byron quirked one eyebrow at him. Damn the man!

Narcissa rose and took Lucius by the arm. She smiled slightly at her father.

"Thank you, Father," she said courteously. "It is getting late."

Lucius patted her hand, slightly shaking slightly on his arm and gave a short bow to her father.

"I promise to always honor her, sir," Lucius said to Byron.

"I'll be sure to hear the explosion if you don't," said Byron smiling. He leaned over to kiss his daughters cheek.

"You be nice to this boy," Richard said, looking down at his daughter.

"Yes, Father," she said, blue eyes lowered obediently. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucius and Narcissa climbed the stairs to his chambers. He stopped in front of wide double oak doors elaborately carved with different types of snakes. The wood was magically inlaid so the snakes almost seemed to writhe in the flickering torchlight. 

Lucius looked at Narcissa and pulled one of the doors open. His personal apartments were spacious. The high vaulted ceiling glowed softly, making the room appear to be filled with moonlight. As Narcissa entered the large room she felt her shoes sink into deep carpet. In the center of the room was a dining table and chairs to sit ten. Presently, it was piled high with documents from the Ministry of Magic. She smiled slightly and quirked one eyebrow.

"I apologize for the disarray," Lucius said. "It's busy time at the Ministry and I was forced to bring my work home with me. I hope it won't have to happen often in the future."

"It will," Narcissa said. "Don't worry about it. You should see what my fathers study looks like."

She turned to face him and looked him up and down.

"What?" Lucius asked.

"Nothing," Narcissa said and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

He pulled her to him. He was married. The champagne was making his head spin. Narcissa was lovely. She researched his past, apparently through Slytherin she knew who had known him when he was at school. 

She had been told of their engagement during her second year. Her father thought it best before she decided to engage in any romantic entanglements. Of course, she did anyway, but that had ended messily a year earlier. As far as Lucius could tell, she was unsullied.

She was a pretty enough girl, and she understood the art of Quidditch, rather than just the sport. He smiled and gathered her in his arms. He buried his nose in her hair. She smelled nice, slightly of sugar.

He felt her arms go around him and settle above his waist.

"I hope I please you, Lucius," Narcissa said softly.

He pulled away from her and gazed down at her face. Narcissa was such a pale white that she seemed luminescent in the moonlight. Her eyes practically looked like crystal.

"You," he said, voice cracking. Damn, why did it have to do that now? He cleared his throat.

"You," he began again. Much better. "Are lovely. I couldn't imagine you doing anything but pleasing me, no matter what your father says.

He began to kiss her cheeks. They grew warmer under his touch, and her breathing quickened. He looked over his shoulder at the door to his sleeping quarters. Her gaze followed his.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere more appropriate," Narcissa said.

Suddenly pain gripped his left forearm. He dropped Narcissa's embrace and wrapped his hand around it. The Dark Mark burned. 

Tonight? Tonight, of all nights? How was he going to do this? Modify her memory? Knock her out? Lucius felt disgusted with himself. Perhaps he could rig an owl to come to him and say it was urgent ministry business. He could say he was going to the bathroom and make a break for the owlry. Suddenly he realized how strange he might look to Narcissa, gripping his arm. Lucius looked up sharply.

It seemed she was preoccupied. She was gripping her left forearm as well, biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut. It seemed she had not even noticed him.

Lucius walked over to Narcissa and yanked her arm free from her own grasp. She looked up at him fearfully. He yanked at the lacings around her wrist and unbound them. She tried to pull her arm away, but he pulled it closer to him and yanked her sleeve up. 

The sign of the Dark Lord burned deep in her milky white skin. His eyes flew up to meet hers. They pleaded at him. She was unarmed, her wand packed away in her things. He smiled evilly at her. He pulled on her arm and pulled her roughly up against him. His hands cupped her rear end and he ground himself up against her.

When she gasped his mouth covered hers, his fingers fumbled at her robe clasps.

"His Lordship can wait but a few moments," Lucius mumbled into her mouth. "And you have to disrobe anyway."

She looked slightly fearful, lips mingling with his. Her hands went to his clasps and began to unbuckle. 

Her robes slid to the floor as she still worked on his cuff laces. As his robes slid to the floor, she looked at, then traced her fingers lightly over the mark that burned into his skin. She looked him up and down approvingly. He felt his cheeks turn pink once again and fought back the urge to cover himself up.

She was perfect. Narcissas breasts curved gently away from her. Her waist was small, and her legs strong and well shaped.

She reached over a moonlight drenched hand and gripped his erection. He groaned and reached for the table.

"This would look bad under your robes, don't you think?" Narcissa asked, pushing him back, against the table.

"Probably," he said, eyes closed. He felt the table behind him and leaned into it.

Narcissa sunk to her knees and began running her tongue up and down his shaft.

"Dear, God," he whispered, throwing his head back. 

She flicked her tongue over his head before swallowing him whole. He reached down and eased her mouth over him. He looked down and met her gaze, obviously riveted on him the whole time. She smiled around him and nibbled with his teeth. He closed his eyes.

He wanted to yank out of her, to throw her to the carpet, yank her legs apart and slam into her. He wanted her, pushed up against the wall, one leg wrapped around his waist. He wanted her on all fours, face in the carpet, with his hands on her hips, drilling into her further. He wanted to drip oil down her back, push gently and make her scream his name. He wanted to explode down her throat.

He was getting dangerously close to that idea.

"Narcissa," he said, his voice sounding stressed. She moved more rapidly. He had hardly expected that. She began to hum.

His pelvis thrust forward as he exploded in her mouth. He watched her expression. She closed her eyes and drank him. Her mouth gently sucked him dry and she lapped him gently with her tongue as he tried to stay upright.

"We need to go," she said gently. "Where are my things?"

"Come on." he urged, taking her hand and leading to the bedroom. The room was lit with candles and a cheery fire burned in his bedroom. A large four poster bed sat in the middle of it, dark green velvet drapes were drawn and soft white sheets were pulled back, invitingly.

To her surprise, Lucius walked over to closet and opened a door. Her belongings were neatly stacked inside. He went over to the bed and pulled a small trunk out from underneath. She walked over to her things and pulled a small bundle of keys out of the smallest bag. Narcissa selected a small black key and undid the lock of one of her bags. She emptied out a large selection of underthings and pushed gently on the bottom of the trunk, mumbling an incantation.

"Clever," Lucius remarked, his eyes wide at the large assortment of lacy things on his floor.

She lifted a white mask from her trunk and set it on the floor beside her. She then pulled a black robe out and shook it. She followed his gaze to the pile of lacy elastic on the floor.

"They were gifts from the women in my family," she explained shrugging the black robe over her shoulders. "I don't even know how to put half of it on."

"Perhaps we can try later," Lucius said as he pulled his robe over his head.

"Perhaps _you_ can try later," he heard her say as she snorted derisively.

He latched the small silver buttons on his robe in place, and glanced at the bed. A thin black box lay on the bed.

"Do you know what that is?" Lucius asked Narcissa, nodding at the bed.

"No, not a clue," Narcissa said, eyebrows raised.

He reached out and flipped the box open. 

"Oh, dear God, mother!" Lucius exclaimed as he examined the contents of the box.

"I like your Mother," he heard as a muffled voice floated out of a jumble of robes. He grinned softly. He grabbed both arms of her robes and wrapped them around her.

"Trapped!" he cried. He threw her onto the bed. Her head popped out of the top of the robes.

"Lucius!" she cried, head still spinning slightly from the champagne, still tasting him, still unsatisfied yearning from him.

"You wanted to know what was in the box," Lucius reminded her.

She heard a soft buzzing and then a jolt between her legs. She jumped.

"Not so fast," he pulled her slender form closer to him. 

Narcissa felt him parting her legs and the vibrating continued. He had positioned himself between her legs and she felt her knees gently resting on his waist.

He lowered his mouth to her and began gently sucking. Her legs fought him, but he pinned them under his arms. He straightened up and massaged her externally with the buzzing object. She squeezed him and screamed his name. She was screaming in frustration, he knew.

"I want to fuck you," he said calmly.

She hesitated slightly and looked up at him.

She was on fire, completely bound above the waist and her new husband was looking at her coolly. She looked down and saw his erection bobbing slightly in front of him. He worked a finger into her. His thumb swirled around her clit. He felt her clamp down on him. A tight fit, indeed. He wanted to tear into her, plunge in over and over, feeling her sticky blood drenching him. 

Alternately, he liked her. Would probably learn to love her, as his father said he would. Certainly felt something looking down at her now. She squeezed him again. He pulled his finger out of her and nudged his erection forward. His thumb stayed swirling on her. Every time she throbbed he nudged a little further. Finally he was where he wanted to be. He began thrusting shallowly and edged his other hand over her derrière. It was still vibrating.

She looked at him nervously.

"Do you trust me?" he asked lowering his gaze at her.

"Don't think I have much choice in this position," she said.

"Then relax," he thrusted a little too violently and she closed her eyes. Yes, this was better. She didn't have to look at him. It did feel good. The buzzing under her finally found a resting place and pressed firmly. Narcissa thrust up to Lucius.

"Don't worry," she heard him say. "I'm not going to take this any further."

He swirled his thumb in the opposite direction of the pulsing object under her. Not to mention the throbbing object in her. It was more than she could take.

He felt her squeeze him so tightly it almost hurt. By the way she screamed his name he surmised she had reached her climax.

He tore her robes over her head and threw them to the floor. Still inside her, he scooted her fully onto his bed and began to pound into her. He reached down and grabbed a breast. He arched his back and began to gnaw not so gently.

"Lucius!" she cried out.

He looked up her and saw her wide blue eyes looking at him. He froze. He felt himself throb in her. He closed his eyes and tried to count calmly to 10.

"Lucius?" he heard her ask.

"Yes," he managed to grind out between clenched teeth.

"Can you do that harder?" she asked quietly. 

Lucius put a nipple between his teeth and began to move softly, swirling himself inside Narcissa. She sighed softly. He bent down and took a nipple between his soft lips. He nibbled at it with his teeth and he felt her arch her back up to meet him. Her hard nipple was so helpless inside his mouth. He bit down firmly and thrusted violently.

Her nails dug trenches in his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Harder!" she ordered. What _had _his father gotten him into? She was going to kill him. He ground into her roughly and felt her spasm again. 

She grabbed his shoulders and slammed him to the mattress. Her mouth worried his nipples, he noticed considerably more gently than he had treated hers. He sighed as she battered herself against him. He lay back and closed his eyes.

Oh yes, absolutely enchanting. She moaned loudly. He reached up and pulled her close to him, her head lay on his chest as her hips moved. He shuddered as he spilled into her.

She collapsed and lay quietly on his heaving chest, listening to his heartbeat regain a regular pattern.

They heard someone clear their throat.

Narcissa jumped off Lucius completely, feeling him exit her quickly. She grabbed her robe and quickly threw it around herself.

"My, my," Lucius heard a familiar icy voice say. "So coy, Narcissa? Not very much like you, if your actions in the last half hour have anything to say about it."

"Master!" Lucius bleated out and went down on his knees, crawling to the fireplace where the image of Voldemorts face danced among the flames.

"I was going to excuse the presence of your lovely bride and yourself from tonight's gathering," Voldemort said smoothly, his eyes giving Narcissa an approving gaze. "But it seems you were prepared to come to my side, albeit slightly tardy."

Narcissa rose, removing the robe from her form. She pulled them over her head properly and began to fasten her buckles. 

"We will be there momentarily, my Lord," Narcissa said quickly. "I apologize for our behavior."

"There's nothing to apologize for," Voldemort said, his eyes raking over her. "You are excused. Enjoy your honeymoon. You do make a handsome couple."

"Thank you, my Lord," said Lucius, kneeling on the floor near the fire, his hands covering his privates.

"Do try not to be entangled next Thursday," Voldemort said, his eyes resting on Lucius. You may be needed.

"Yes, my Lord." Lucius said.

Voldemort's gaze went back to Narcissa.

"You took you robes with you on your honeymoon?" he inquired.

"You told us to always be prepared, my Lord," she replied.

His gaze went back to Lucius. 

"She is loyal," Voldemort said to Lucius. "I would do you well to take notice."

Lucius pinkened slightly. He wasn't going to screw this up.


	4. The Black Box

Small Beginnings Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucius smoothed his robes over his rumpled form. He turned to see Narcissa sitting on the side of his bed. She was rustling around in the box, still sitting at the foot of the bed.

He blushed furiously. His mother had no shame. She firmly believed if a young couple had a happy sex life they were more inclined to be tolerant of differences in opinion. 

"Well," Narcissa said, smirking slightly. "She certainly is through."

"I'm actually afraid to look," Lucius said from his position on the floor. He rubbed his forehead nervously.

Narcissa pulled a thick suede covered tome from the box.

"What on earth is that gaudy thing?" Lucius asked eyeing the silver tasseled bookmark, dangling conspicuously from between the pages.

"There's no markings on it," Narcissa said turning it over in her hands.

Lucius shrugged.

She flipped open the book to the marker. She unfolded a page to expand the picture on the page.

"Oh!" she squeaked and slammed the book shut, forgetting to refold the page so it still dangled out.

Lucius made a grab for the book, but Narcissa dodged.

"Oh no you don't!" she cried gleefully. "It's mine! All mine!" She leaped to her feet, still on the bed, and taunted him with the book.

Lucius got a quick glimpse of two pair of entangled feet on the page. By the way they were moving, he could only guess what the couple on the page were doing. 

"What have you got there?" he asked, his smile growing and his eyes getting bigger.

"Wow!" Narcissa exclaimed, flipping open the book to another page. "Can you really do it like that?"

He made a lunge and grabbed one of her ankles. He pulled and she fell backwards and bounced on the enormous bed. The book went flying and Lucius caught it midair. He jumped up and ran to the fireplace with it, gathering his Death Eater mask along the way and putting it on.

He turned to her suddenly. She supposed he was trying to look imposing and threatening. He may have been had it not been for the fact that he was barefoot. And his robes were rumpled. And his mask was crooked. With a lock of blonde hair sticking out near the top at an odd angle. 

Not to mention that he had in his hands, one of the filthiest books she had ever laid eyes on.

She began to giggle uncontrollably.

He turned and caught his image in the gold rimmed mirror.

"Oh Dear," it said, hopelessly.

Narcissa burst into laughter. It was music. She was taking her robes off. 

Lucius finally bothered to open the book and found the title page: The Art of the Marriage Bed staring back at him.

He arched an eyebrow at his giggling bride. He flipped to the still unfolded page and saw what she had been so surprised by.

There was an attractive brunette woman, bound to a bed by silk scarves and blindfolded. Her torso hovered in midair, tilting from side to side, essentially screwing herself onto her partner. There was an incantation etched into the bottom right hand corner.

"Whoa," said Lucius, taking his mask off. He turned a page and saw a creative use for an engorgement charm. His jaw dropped.

"What else is in here?" Narcissa said reaching for the box in wonderment.

Lucius made a leap onto the bed and landed between Narcissa and the box.

"Oh, come on!" she struggled out, as he pinned her to the bed with one arm, while pulling the box to him with the other.

"I didn't get to dig very far," he admitted. "I get to see, it's from my mum!"

He pulled out a shimmery piece of fabric, vaguely resembling a human form.

"Oooooh," Narcissa said. "I know what that is."

"What is it?" Lucius asked.

"An enchanted invisibility suit," she said smugly.

"Beg pardon?" he said.

"Watch," Narcissa said and took it from him.

She climbed off the bed and stood nude before the fire. She stepped into the legs, that seemed to conform to her shape as she pulled it up. Well, he thought it did. Whatever it covered disappeared. She pulled the hood over her head and was no longer there.

He saw her form imprint the covers near him and he reached for her. She felt as if she were made of silk. An invisible soft woman, faceless and intoxicating. It was like being caressed by all his fantasy women at once. He reached down and probed tenderly. It seemed this suit was equipped for all situations. 

The invisible woman grabbed his behind aggressively.

Narcissa pulled the hood from over her head and grinned.

"I like this!"

"I bet you do," said Lucius, further probing in the box. It seemed to be bigger on the inside than it was on the outside.

He pulled out a corset in a pale pink, followed by some silky underthings.

"It seems your mother is more practical than the members of my family," Narcissa's head remarked. The corset floated in midair. "This is really nice. I'll have to thank your mother tomorrow."

"Please make sure I'm gone," Lucius said, eyes upturned.

"Don't like discussing women's underthings over tea?" she asked, setting the corset down and laying next to him.

"Hardly," he said dryly. "Please take that thing off, it's rather unnerving, addressing a head."

"But it feels nice," said Narcissa, apparently hugging herself.

He shook his head and continued digging in the box.

"Lotion," he began dictating, pulling bottles out of the box. 

He unplugged a stopper in a small bottle. 

"Lemon smelling oil, mint smelling oil, chocolate, orange," he rattled off pulling small bottles out of the box.

"What are all those for?" Narcissa asked, finally pulling off the invisibility suit.

"They smell and taste good. They heat up with the breath and contain a slight numbing agent to prevent friction burns during prolonged intercourse."

She wondered where he knew this, but realized he must belong to one of the Gentleman's Clubs in Wizarding London. Did. Does. Did? She'd have to find out about that later. Maybe she was better off not knowing.

"Nice," she said, taking the orange bottle from him. She unstoppered it and sniffed. Oranges. She made an expression of approval.

He pulled a black tube out of the box and his eyes lighted up.

"What's that?" Narcissa asked. Lucius pulled a rubber stopper off one end and a silver wormlike thing slithered out.

"Come here," he told Narcissa excitedly. 

"What does it do?" she asked. Before he answered he twined it around her wrists and touched the ends together. It tightened and became solid steel. She was trapped.

He pulled his wand out of his robe.

__

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he cried and she rose in the air.

Narcissa struggled half-heartedly as she levitated. When she stopped, her dangling toes barely brushed the comforter.

She looked at her surroundings.

"Interesting," she said. "Can I come down now?"

Lucius lowered her to the bed and put his hands over the band. He twisted slightly and she was freed.

"How does that work?" she asked, rubbing her wrists.

"Only the person that put them on can take them off." he said simply and dug further in the box. He pulled a large white book out of the bottom of the book.

He opened it and found it hollow.

"It's a pensive," he said slowly.

"For the honeymoon?" Narcissa asked. "How thoughtful."

Lucius felt his head swim. Thoughtful? His mother gave him a box of sex toys, a book on how to use them and a pensive to record it in. Perverse maybe, but he wasn't sure about thoughtful.


	5. The Manor

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR or a rep. from WB.

I write fanfic. It's a hobby.

I like reviews. They're nifty.

Small Beginnings Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucius stood in front of his mirror and adjusted his silver and black striped ascot.

"Black does become you, dear," said his mirror.

"Thank you," he said with a slight smile and a nod.

"Can you do up my laces, Lucius?" asked a soft voice behind him.

He turned to see Narcissa, his wife standing behind him, holding her new pink corset up to her form. He flicked his wand at her and the intricate laces began bobbing and weaving in 

and out the small silver grommets.

"How tight do you want the laces to be?" he asked, gently reaching out to stroke her shoulder gently.

"I can squish, but don't hurt me," Narcissa said over her shoulder.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Lucius said tightening the laces firmly. He helped her step into a deep blue dress and watched as she adjusted her petticoats underneath. 

She pointed her wand at her head and swished. Her hair twisted up in a simple motion, leaving a few wisps dangling about. They curled tightly and bounced slightly as she moved.

Ready?" he asked her as he shrugged a dark gray jacket over his shoulders.

"As ready as I'll ever be," said Narcissa slipping low black shoes on her feet.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you think they'll be down at all?" Kalaryen Malfoy asked her husband in a rich Russian accent as she reached for a scone.

Byron spared his wife a distasteful look over the top of his newspaper before harrumphing at her and turning his attention back to his newspaper.

Kalaryen was nearly 3 decades younger then Byron and thought her husband must have forgotten what it was like to be young. Their own honeymoon lasted over a month. They hardly 

left their chambers and had food brought up to them. Kalaryen blushed faintly at the memory. Her hair was still mostly raven black, although it was beginning to get white streaks in her 

temples. She had a smooth, high forehead and a straight long nose. Her high cheekbones accentuated her light brown eyes and her full mouth still held the same smile it did 26 years ago 

on her wedding day. She looked up and caught her husbands eye. He quirked an eyebrow at her and her eyes traced his form. He felt his shoe gently nudge her foot under the table and 

she began giggling.

"Good morning, Mother. Father," said Lucius entering the room, Narcissa behind him.

"Good morning, dears," said Kalaryen smiling at the newlyweds. Perhaps a bit longer than needed.

"Mother, please," said Lucius pulling a chair out for Narcissa.

"Nothing!" she exclaimed. "I say nothing and already he accuses me of mischief."

Byron lowered his paper slightly and frowned at his wife.

"For the love of Merlin, woman," Byron said exasperatedly. "Leave them alone."

"Hmmph," said Kalaryen sipping her tea, her brow furrowed slightly. Byron flipped the page back upright so that it blocked his face.

Lucius pulled out a seat and took his place near Narcissa. He pulled a wand out of his jacket and waved it at the table. The silver teapot began to rise and poured tea into a delicate 

porcelain cup rising to meet the stream of hot black liquid. Two sugar cubes rose out of a crystal bowl and clinked gently into it. It drifted through the air and came to settle gently into 

Narcissas hand.

"Thank you," Narcissa smiled shyly. Her foot however had slipped out of one of those black shoes and was now sliding up the trouser leg of Lucius. He reached out and picked up a 

meringue. His eyes went to her and he raised his eyebrows as he took a bite.

"You shall be leaving this afternoon," Byron said from behind his paper.

"The Southern Estate is lovely this time of year," Kalaryen said peering at Narcissa over the rim of her teacup. "You'll have plenty of time to spend outdoors."

Byron gave her a warning look, but Kalaryen sipped her tea quietly.

"The flowers in the garden will be lovely, I'm sure," said Narcissa politely. "You were quite gracious to offer us the manor."

"Anything to give you a foot up," Byron said from behind his paper. He lowered it. "I hope that you'll be able to remain focused without menial distractions."

"I'm sure we'll be just fine," said Narcissa putting a hand on Lucius leg before he opened his mouth. "Though things will be much easier. Thank you."

Byron cleared his throat and went back to his paper.

Kalaryen looked at Narcissa with raised eyebrows, impressed.

~~~~~~~~~

The flying carpet Lucius and Narcissa rode on was a creamy white. Her personal case with all the compartments was beside her, as was a small brown trunk of his. His cape swirled 

around both their shoulders and he was whispering in her ear.

"Look at them," Kalaryen said to Byron on their carpet, a few yards behind. He shifted on the red pile and looked at her. He was about to say something but stopped. He smiled down on 

his wife and kissed her. "You give me that look, but it's true. I made a good match."

"You made a good match," Byron said before he kissed her forehead.

Narcissa spotted a spire over the tops of the trees and pointed to it. Lucius tightened his arm around her waist. The spire turned into a steeple, rising out of the center of a large manor, 

either side flanked by shorter towers. Gargoyles peered out of alcoves tucked under eaves. The rain gutters looked as if they were designed to divert water into artistic patterns when it 

rained. The windows all had large wooden shutters and some had panes of colored glass set into alchemical patterns. Large black oak double doors approached as they coasted onto the 

drive and came to a stop. Narcissa looked up.

It was gigantic. Nearly three times the size of the house she had been brought up in. The large gray manor looked as if it had been carved out of a single stone. It probably had been. The 

look on her face must have betrayed her thoughts.

"It's fully staffed with elves," Lucius murmured into her hair. "No need to worry."

"It's huge," Narcissa breathed. "Your parents are very generous."

"We never use it, dear," came a deep voice behind her and she turned to face Byron Malfoy. "Fill it with children."

Narcissa blushed under Kalaryen's twinkling gaze.

"Let me show you around," Kalaryen said putting a hand on Narcissas arm and leading her away from the men.

~~~~~~~~~

They started with the walking gardens with the fountains and a giant hedge maze, which led to the rose gardens, a thousand different varieties, some of a color and scent that Narcissa 

had never seen before. Finally the roses turned to orchids and peonies, lilacs and thistle, finally turning into a vegetable and herb garden and finally leading into the kitchens.

The kitchen was huge and bustling with over a dozen elves, each clamoring for the chance to bow or curtsey for their new mistress. The oven was large enough to cook for a banquet and 

the larder was stocked enough for the two of them to eat for at least a year. A loaf of baked bread was cooling on the counter and a small elf was scooping butter out of a butter churn and 

into clay crocks.

"Would you be hungry, mistress?" a small elf piped up at her heels. She turned to see one of the smallest elves she has ever seen standing behind her. "I can prepare you a platter if 

mistress is wanting?"

"No," she said slowly. "But thank you, little one." Narcissa looked at Kalaryen. "This one a bit young?"

"Dobby is always wanting to help out," said a female elf. "He's a little young but very enthusiastic. He'll be a hard worker, just like his parents."

"Line wiped out?" Narcissa asked. 

"Many elves were lost in the preparation of the protections on this manor," the elf bobbed. "Dobby's parents were among them."

"Well, he'll adjust with all his new responsibilities," Narcissa said with a smile and a pat on his small head. She straightened up and looked at Kalaryen. "You have to show me more or 

the day will be lost before we even begin."

They made their way through the dining hall, that coincidentally had room enough to fit the better part of the Ministry if the need arose. Kalaryen showed her where the stemware and 

cutlery were kept, and how the enchantments on the locks worked. Where the linens were packed away and how the stoneware was stored.

The floor of the ballroom was a single flawless piece of hematite, polished and nearly sparkling The walls and pillars were alabaster. The ceiling was alabaster as well, but the constellations 

were set with sapphires glittering far above the floor. Narcissa suspected they glowed softly when the lights were lowered.

They traipsed through the entrance hall, with its spiraling staircase to the higher levels. The drawing room, with its tea service and writing materials. The library, that seemed stuffed full of tomes Narcissa had heard about, but never in a thousand years thought that she'd be allowed to touch, let alone possess. She lifted a tome called _Abnormal Possessions and How to Avoid Them._

"Quite an interesting read," Kalaryen said. "You'll probably enjoy most of these. Some of them even cover the unspeakables."

"Incredible," Narcissa breathed as she placed it back on the shelf.

The second floor revealed numerous guest bedrooms and sitting rooms appropriate for a more intimate setting. Narcissa looked at the fine fabrics covering the walls and beds, the rich brocades and deep velvets drew the attendant into them, making her want to become part of the room. Putting her at ease and comfort.

Kalaryen walked to the end of a hallway on the second floor of the west wing. A large stone snake curled around itself and poised to strike. She reached out and stroked the nose of the beast.

__

"Malfoy," she whispered. The mouth of the snake opened and it rose straight upwards, stretching toward the ceiling, a portion of which was moving aside. The snake seemed to be getting thicker, like it was finished feeding, and when it stopped moving, a door opened in its side. Kalaryen stepped inside and motioned Narcissa to join her. She stepped into the stone snake and rested her hand on a cool brass bar inside. The floor began to rise slowly upwards. Narcissa assumed they were going to the top of the East Tower.

The room that opened up to them was gigantic. At the far end a deep blue velvet canopied bed lay. The curtains were drawn, due to the sun hitting it, Narcissa supposed. She stepped into the room and her feet sunk into a deep cream colored carpet. Large windows surrounded the circular room, and a large black marble fireplace was set into one wall. A large portrait hung over it.

"Byron's father," said Kalaryen. "Quite a formidable man. Terrified me when he came to arrange our marriage."

Narcissa looked up into stern gray eyes, even more pronounced by the rigid cap of steel colored hair molded to his head. His nose was straight and long, and he almost seemed to be looking down it at her. She shivered as the magical painting quirked an eyebrow at her and seemed to sneer.

"What a pleasant man," Narcissa remarked.

Kalaryen laughed. 

"He was a piece of work," Kalaryen said. "Gave me a book to keep the accounts straight when we got married."

"I think you give a much better gift," said Narcissa before she could stop herself.

"I would hope so," said Kalaryen with a smirk. "Did you try the page that folds out yet?"

""No," said Narcissa blushing. "Didn't get around to it."

"Young people," said Kalaryen shaking her head and walking to a small bookshelf near the bed. "Absolutely no patience." She motioned to the shelf.

"What is all that?" Narcissa asked.

"More personal books," explained Kalaryen. "Ones you wouldn't want guests to necessarily see."

"I could think of a few downstairs that I wouldn't want them to see," said Narcissa, wondering what was on the shelf. Titles like _Serpentine Seduction, Aphrodisiacs for the Unwilling, _and _Spicing Up Special Occasions _popped out at her. She breathed in sharply.

"Oh, please," Kalaryen said with a wave of her hand. "You're married now. You will have no secrets from each other." She picked up a book form the shelf. "See? They don't bite."

Kalaryen flipped a battered copy of a book of aphrodisiacs to a dog eared page.

"This one is for fatigue," Kalaryen explained. "If he's going to be pulling all those late nights at the Ministry you'll need this unless you want to be neglected."

There was a slight hum from the stone snake lift. Kalaryen placed the book back on the shelf and walked over to a window before Byron and Lucius rose to the room.

"Admiring the view?" asked Byron with a smile.

"It is lovely this time of year," Narcissa said looking at Kalaryen with a small smile.

Lucius looked at Narcissa oddly. Then his eyes trailed to the bookshelf and he turned pink. His father didn't notice, instead he went to Kalaryen's side and wrapped an arm around her waist and gazed out the window.

"The children need to settle in, dear," Kalaryen said softly as Lucius went to Narcissa and kissed the back of her hand.

Byron whispered something into the ear of Kalaryen that caused her to laugh.

"We'll be apperating now, children," Byron said turning to them. "The elves should have you settled in quickly."

"Thank you again for all your kindness," said Narcissa politely with a small bob of her head.

Kalaryen embraced her before returning to Byron's side.

"Just owl if you need anything," She said tearfully looking at Lucius.

"He'll be fine, dear," said Byron more softly than Narcissa thought he was capable of. And then they were gone.

Narcissas gaze traveled the room. 

"It's all a bit overwhelming," she said before her eyes settled on Lucius. "I don't know where to begin."

"I'll show you where to begin," he said with a twinkle in his eye, leading her to he bed.


	6. The Garden

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR or a rep from WB.

I'm not getting nookie and have to have some sort of outlet.

Small Beginnings Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucius lay on his back staring at the white ceiling above him. A sheet of blonde hair covered the pillow beside him. She was sleeping. He smiled gently. Then he pulled on a gold rope hanging from the bed three times. A plate of crackers and cheese appeared beside him, followed by a carafe of wine. The quiet clinking was enough to rouse Narcissa.

"Food again?" she asked.

"Maybe you're not hungry, but I am," he chuckled. He noticed a piece of cheese disappear quickly and was amused. He rose from the bed and cut himself a hunk of cheese.

"Alright, Hungry," she said and snaked another piece of cheese.

"Do you want to see the grounds today?" he asked, pulling on fur lined robes. "I have to report back to the Ministry tonight and won't have much time to show you them after."

"I'm sure," said Narcissa, rising from the bed and stretching. "I think I have to see your mothers' garden and write to her complementing her on it. I think she'd be offended if I didn't."

"You have the measure of her," said Lucius, picking up a strawberry out of a fruit bowl that had appeared beside him. "She can be a bit pushy at times."

"I think she's delightful," said Narcissa, taking a bite of the fruit her husband held out for her. He raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, predictable then," she smiled. 

"That's a bit more like it," he said drinking deeply from a goblet.

Narcissa rose from the bed and walked over to the window. Lucius found himself slightly stunned. Her skin was flawless and seemed to almost glow in the afternoon sun. She reached out a hand and pushed the small paned window open. Her small blonde curls twisted in the breeze and she closed her eyes and inhaled.

Lucius realized he was staring at her and suddenly felt like a naughty boy caught peeping through a fence. He rose and went to her.

If you like the windows open," he began, sweeping his robe off and draping it over her shoulders, "they can remain open. It's been enchanted so small bugs won't fly in."

"I think it might get to be a bit musty in here if we don't," Narcissa said, tilting her head in his direction.

"Ah," he said, not really knowing what to say.

She turned to face him and looked him up and down. He blushed slightly. Although she didn't seem to have a problem standing naked in front of a window, he felt slightly uneasy. She pulled the robe around her shoulders tighter and walked over to her trunk, leaving him standing there.

Narcissa kneeled and unlocked a compartment in the top of the trunk. She pulled out two silver rings and handed Lucius one. She slid the other onto the middle finger of her right hand it was set with two stones, one green, and the other red. He noticed it glow slightly as she slid it into place.

He slid his on and found it to be a perfect fit.

"What is it?" he asked.

"If either of us is in danger, the corresponding stone will glow," she explained. "When we produce offspring, the stones can be reset to allow for more."

"Very clever," said Lucius. "Wherever did you get them?"

"My father made them," said Narcissa. "Jewelry making has always been a hobby of his and he thought he could finally put it to practical use."

"I hope we never have to use them," said Lucius running a finger over the stones softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"These roses are huge!" said Narcissa, her feet stepping softly on the deep green moss that seemed to cover every available surface in the garden. She buried her nose in one and inhaled deeply.

"They should be," said Lucius amusedly. "She's been working on an engorgement charm that would make them big, but not overdone for as long as I can remember."

"Your mother has quite a talent," said Narcissa nodding at the roses in approval.

Lucius smirked at her and pointed to a wall that seemed to have been repaired. Part of the stonework looked a little newer than and not quite as weathered as the rest of the wall.

"_That_," he said, "was attempt number 35. Looked like something out of Jack and the Beanstalk."

"How long ago was that?" Narcissa laughed.

"The summer I turned 12," said Lucius smiling. "It was kind of neat."

"You climbed it then?" said Narcissa cocking an eyebrow.

Lucius rolled up a sleeve and she saw a faint white scar.

"I just wish she'd thought to de-thorn them first," he grinned sheepishly.

Narcissa snickered and walked over to a small stone bench. There were two small grooves worn into the earth in front of it. She prodded them with a toe.

"What was this from?" Narcissa asked.

"Mother often did her needlework out here," Lucius said, taking a sprig of heather and weaving it into Narcissas hair. "Her frame was pretty heavy."

"That's a very good idea," said Narcissa looking around at the climbing ivy and large assortment of roses. "It was probably very peaceful when little boys weren't falling out of oversized bushes."

Lucius let out a hearty laugh and pulled her to her feet.

"You'll find out soon enough," he said wrapping his arms around her and burying his nose in her hair.

Her arms went around him and she pulled slightly away so she could gaze into his eyes.

"Maybe I will," she said, smiling.


	7. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR or a rep from WB

Please don't sue me. I'm poor.

Small Beginnings Chapter 7

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The days passed and as Lucius and Narcissa grew more comfortable in their home, the Deatheater meeting loomed nearer.

The night of the meeting Lucius helped his wife bind her blonde hair back and she helped him fasten the small buttons on his robes.

Narcissa stood on her toes to give her husband a small kiss before handing him a bone white mask.

They both slid masks over their faces, reached for the others hand, and apperated.

The apperated in an old abandoned church and approached the altar. There was a tall figure standing behind the dusty podium. The wizard's dark grey robes made a silky swishing sound over the dusty floor as he turned to face them. A serpentine face grinned grotesquely at them.

"Ahhh," the voice hissed slowly. "The new generation of Malfoys. Welcome."

"Thank you, my lord," said Narcissa before Lucius could even open his mouth."

"I hope you conceive quickly," the thing hissed back. "It would do good to see a pure blooded family increasing in numbers."

"We will try, my lord," said Lucius quickly with a short bow. A little too quickly.

The wizard began to laugh.

"I have forgotten how much you are affected by worldly needs when you still desire them," he chuckled. He looked behind them as there was a loud pop.

"How nice of you to join us….."

***

Narcissa felt her feet sink into the now familiar carpet of her bedroom. Then she felt herself rise in the air.

"He said to conceive quickly," Lucius crowed before he flung his wife onto the bed.

Narcissa laughed and pulled her robes over her head. Lucius disrobed with a wave of his wand and flung himself on the bed near her.

The house elves had changed the bedding and the smell of the summer breeze wafted out of the grey quilted bed cover. Narcissa noticed how the color seemed to make her husbands eyes the color of steel. She reached up to lay a hand on his cheek. He would make handsome sons.

Lucius smiled at her, a bit quizzically. 

"What?" he asked. 

Narcissa pulled him to her and she kissed him.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am," she smiled as he drew back.

He traced a finger over breast, giving her goose bumps.

"How is that?" he asked, kissing her between her breasts.

"I could have gotten shackled to a decrepit old auror that wouldn't let me go out and made me mend his socks," said Narcissa wide eyed in mock horror.

Lucius blinked slowly at her. Then he could hold it in no longer.

"Mend his socks?" he said, tears of laughter pouring down his face.

"Well I don't know," said Narcissa. "But you're a good enough chap and you're talented at bedding." She pounced on him and rolled him onto his back.

"You know," Lucius began as Narcissa sunk herself down on him. "One of these days we could get around to reading one of those position books."

"Oh," Narcissa smiled. "The others are much more interesting."

She reached over and pulled a drawer open. She pulled out two vials of a glowing yellow potion and drank one. She uncorked the other and tilted it towards her husband.

"What was that?" Lucius asked, brushing her hair out of his face.

"An enhancer," Narcissa purred.

Then the effect of the potion hit him. A thousand fingers seemed to be trailing over him. He felt warm and safe. His wife felt wonderful and her every little movement was registered and sent his senses reeling. He bucked up inside her and she screamed out a climax. He was nearly there himself. Perhaps this was a little too enhanced.

Narcissa began to buck against Lucius and she saw his face contort in a climax of his own. Then watched him register amazement when he realized his erection wasn't going down and he was not in pain from it. He could have multiple orgasms. He could control their growth by concentrating, he noticed as he climaxed a second time as his wife switched positions.

She had spun around, her back now to Lucius, her perfect round bottom in full view. He had smacked her soundly and watched as a red handprint blossomed on her creamy thigh. She climaxed tightly around him and it set him off again.

He waved his wand and they began to rise in the air. He tilted himself forward and he felt his knees sink into the soft bed. His wife remained levitated and seemed weightless. Lucius positioned her slightly crooked and began slowly rocking her from side to side as he worked his erection in and out of her. He slid his index finger into his mouth and wrapped his tongue around it. He withdrew his wet finger and positioned it near the other opening, not far from where he was piercing her.

"In," he heard her moan, trying to push back into him. He worked his finger in slowly. He felt her clamp down on him and she seemed to be panting, sweat dripped from her body. He moved his finger in and out slowly, withdrawing it as she shuddered.

She pushed herself away from him and settled on the bed.

"Its only good for three," she explained. "Any more and you get really sore."

Lucius nodded and lay back on the bed. He slid his hands behind his head as he felt Narcissas tongue wrap around his erection. He sighed and closed his eyes. It was amazing. The invisible fingers trail over him and tugging between his legs. His mind reeled. Everything he thought of seemed so real. Thousands of women made love to him in moments. He opened his eyes to see Narcissa examining his erection and she kissed his head. He reached out and behind her head and guided her mouth down around him slowly. Her eyes never left his.

Lucius felt his back arch as he climaxed. Narcissa cupped his scrotum and continued kissing him as he grew soft.

Finally she scooted up on the bed and kissed him.

"Amazing," Lucius said smiling.

"You should see what else is in that book," Narcissa said, her eyes twinkling.


	8. Space

Small Beginnings Chapter 8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucius stared at the ceiling, the daylight just beginning to streak across the sky. He should have listened to her. Three she said. Three was the magic number. Did he listen? No. Now he needed to use the facilities and his body was in so much pain he was afraid to move.

He couldn't stay there forever. He inched one leg onto the floor, feeling around for a slipper. When it slid in he sat up quickly and bit his lip to keep from crying out. His other foot slid into the other slipper and he threw his robe around his shoulders. The white fur had been enchanted with a warming charm and the chill of the manor in the early morning left him. The pain between his legs began to ebb as the heat caressed him.

Lucius rose and walked over to a decorative chamber pot in the corner of the room. He winced as he relieved himself and was slightly alarmed to see a tinge of blood swirling in the pot.

He heard Narcissa stirring and tucked himself away as he turned to face her.

"Good morning," she said smiling and flinging the covers off her nude form. She reached for her robe, nearly identical to Lucius', but of a silvery grey fur.

"I'm glad you're up," she said. "I was hoping to go to Diagon Alley and pick up a few things today…" she trailed off as she realized her husband was walking slightly stooped, back in the direction of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Narcissa asked, concerned.

"What exactly happens if you finish more than thrice with that silly potion," Lucius snapped, angrier at himself than with Narcissa.

"I told you three," said Narcissa annoyed. "It's not my fault if you got carried away."

Her words had a hint of a chuckle behind them as she wrapped his robe around him and tucked him back into the bed. He scowled at her, but remained silent.

"Do you have to check in the Ministry today or should I rouse you in a few hours?" Narcissa asked, patting the comforter.

"I think those fools can deal without me today," Lucius said, adjusting himself under the covers and wincing. "However you need me for a shopping excursion, it seems."

"I wouldn't dare to ask you for something so trivial-" she began.

"Nonsense," Lucius said. "Wake me for lunch and we'll go on the afternoon.

***

Lucius sat up in bed sipping a cup of tea.

"You didn't have to bring it to me," he said annoyed. "I'm not infirm."

"You looked it this morning," said Narcissa cheerily as she opened a window and fresh air hit his nostrils. "You got heat on it soon enough to subdue the pain before it got really bad. I looked it up while you were sleeping."

"I'd hate to see what really bad is," Lucius said with a shudder.

"There was an illustration," said Narcissa. "But I don't think you want to see it. Some fellow got carried away 14 times."

Narcissa shook her head as she beat the dust out of a cushion out the open window.

"Were we going somewhere?" Lucius asked changing the subject.

"Borgans has a space distorter," said Narcissa. "Abigail Nott told me last night."

"Are you serious?" asked Lucius, his teacup clinking as he set it down abruptly in its saucer.

"I have no idea how much it is," Narcissa said blushing. "I just wanted to find out more."

"Narcissa," Lucius said setting aside his tray and getting out of bed. "Think what we could do if we had a workshop!"

"That's what I was thinking," said Narcissa excitedly. "But it's bound to cost a fortune."

"You did come with quite a substantial dowry," Lucius waggled his eyebrows at her.

Narcissa was stunned. She had known it was a part of wizard custom, but she had no idea it was being observed anymore. Her family was well off, but what was 'quite substantial' to a Malfoy?

"I – I had no idea," she said.

"Either way," Lucius said, grabbing for a pair of grey trousers on a warming rack. "We can have a look."

***

The small bell above the door in the dingy shop rang as Lucius Malfoy and his wife walked into the shop. Skulls and boxes lined the shelves around the perimeter of the room. Larger objects crowded around the dusty shop, much like a muggle antique store, but with a more sinister purpose.

"Good day Mr. Malfoy," croaked out a voice that sounded like it was trying to be cheerful, but hadn't had much experience. "And Mrs. Malfoy! So glad to see you milady! Is there anything I might interest you in today?"

A short squat man stood up behind the counter. His dark brown hair stuck out in all directions. He seemed as dusty as all of the items in his shop. His clothes were fine, but dusty and stained with indiscernible marks. One of his cuffs looked damaged by acid.

"I hear you've acquired quite an item, Mr. Borgan," said Lucius. "One of your back room items, I believe."

"And what would that be, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Mr. Borgan, his dark eyes glittering with greed, a hand sneaking to his waistcoat to twiddle the tarnished silver watch chain.

"Your space distorter," said Lucius.

"How did you find out about that?" Borgan exclaimed. "It only came in last night."

"How I get my information is no business of yours," snapped Lucius. Borgan bowed his head submissively.

"Of course, milord," he sniveled as he led them to his back room

***

"Drawing room!"

"Bed room!"

"Drawing room!"

"Bed room! You're as stubborn as an ass!" Lucius fumed.

"I don't want the chance of breathing fumes while you're working," Narcissa ranted.

"What if we're entertaining and a guest finds it?" Lucius said exasperatedly.

"We can hide it, you know," said Narcissa annoyed.

"How? Under a rug?" said Lucius laughing.

"Yes," said Narcissa plainly. "I think a hatch is far more practical."

Lucius was quiet.

"It might work if there was a hatch," said Lucius. "But it would have to be designed right."

Narcissa pulled a silver scroll case and laid it out in front of Lucius.

"What is this?" asked Lucius opening the case.

"The plans," said Narcissa. Lucius unrolled the parchment in front of him. It was perfect. No one would notice the disturbance in space because it would be between the first floor and the cellar levels. The space distorter could alter space, but not create something from nothing. Her plans merely took the space between the floor of the first floor and the ceiling of the cellars and made it into a more convenient shape. And quite a spacious one, Lucius noted.

"When can the elves get started?" he asked Narcissa as a smile grew across her face.


	9. Settled In

Small Beginnings Chapter 9

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucius woke with the first rays of dawn and opened his eyes. The room glowed purple over the white silk comforter. Narcissa had enchanted the room earlier in the week to be a shimmery white. The whole room looked like it had been molded of snow.

Kneeling on the floor at the foot of the bed was a hundred house elves, waiting in silence.

Lucius nodded at one and it stepped forward.

"We is done, Master," it said squeakily.

Lucius slipped out of bed and pulled his robe over his shoulders. He looked down at Narcissas blonde hair pooling on the pillow above her. He suspected she looked like one of the Snow Sprites, reputed to live in the artic circle.

The elves apperated as Lucius climbed into the elevator and made his way to the drawing room.

A small elf held the hatch open for him.

"Thank you, Dobby," Lucius said as he passed.

His hand slid over an ebony banister as he walked down a spiral slope into the new workshop.

Narcissa decided to split up the space somewhat and created several little rooms instead of one large one.

As Lucius began making mental plans for the placement of objects he heard feet on the chamber above him.

"Lucius?" he heard Narcissa call for him.

"Down here," he shouted.

Narcissa descended the slope and stood near Lucius.

"It's perfect," she said smiling and laying a hand on his arm.

"It's a bit empty to be perfect," Lucius said, smiling.

"I just received a gift from Bellatrix," Narcissa said reaching into her robe pocket. She pulled out a small clear glass vial, stoppered in wax.

"What is it?" asked Lucius, taking it from her.

"Werewolf saliva," said Narcissa smirking.

Lucius raised his clear blue eyes to meet hers, surprised.

"Are you joking?" he asked, shaking the vial slightly.

"No," Narcissa shook her head. "Picked it up on her holiday in Romania. Happened on a caravan of wizarding gypsies by chance."

"Intriguing. What incredible luck," he said handing it to an elf that had been tagging along behind him. "Sort this in under "Hazardous" when the ingredient cupboards are put in."

The elf bobbed his head silently and stepped back a few paces.

"I think we should do a bit of shopping for supplies today," said Lucius, smiling.

***

A week later Narcissa flopped down on soft cushions and looked at the finished project. Six rooms in a row connected by doors in the north and south walls of each room.

The space had been altered slightly since the first viewing. Now as Lucius entered, he seemed to descend into a pit in the floor. At the bottom of the slope he was greeted by a heavy steel door with a handprint etched in it. He placed his hand on the etching and he heard a heavy stone bolt slide inside the wall. 

The door swung open and Lucius walked into his new work library. He didn't have many books covering the Dark Arts yet, but the few tomes he had would be quite useful. One was a gift from the Dark Lord , himself. A soft brown velvet sofa lay against one wall. The walls were lined with bookshelves. A dozen or so books and parchments lay on their shelves. A few potted plants sat on the bare wood, waiting for the right enchantments to entice them into growing into something more than what they appeared to be. A heavy mahogany desk sat waiting for him, their drawers full of parchment, quills and ink for his notations.

Narcissa lay sprawled on a couch in this room. She was wearing a pair of his trousers, belted tightly and a close fitting cotton shirt. Her hair was braided back and hung in sweaty strands around her face. Her feet were bare.

She tilted her head back and looked at him.

"I wasn't expecting you home," Narcissa said, frowning.

"Well, hello to you, too," he said kissing her forehead.

"What I meant is I hadn't planned on supper," she said. "The rooms are very nearly organized."

"I'm sure the elves have already started throwing something together," Lucius said. "I do have to go back to the ministry after dinner, unfortunately."

Narcissa nodded, feeling disappointed.

"It's not your fault," Narcissa said. "Let's go see if the elves have anything yet."

"Trying to get rid of me?" Lucius chuckled, trying to look over her shoulder to see what she had accomplished during the day.

"The quicker you get back, the quicker you get home tonight," Narcissa said, giving his hand a squeeze and ushering him up the ramp into the mansion.


	10. Morning

Small Beginnings Chapter 10

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Narcissa lay her hand on the satin sheet where her husband normally lay. She sighed at the cool touch. He hadn't been home at all last night. The first rays of light were creeping into the bedroom.

She missed him. He worked too hard for a man of his breeding. He was running around like a commoner. It's not like he needed the money, he just needed the influence. She would speak to him later about how much time he was spending away.

Narcissa swung her feet to the carpet to go to the bathroom when she was hit with a wave of nausea. She ran to the bathroom, bent over the toilet and heaved. She lurched until she had nothing more to give.

She felt a small hand tug her dressing gown and a house elf handed her a wet cloth.

"How did you get here?" Narcissa asked the elf as she took the cloth. She wiped her face and rose to brush her teeth. She was well awake now.

"The house notifies the elves when a member of house is sick, Miss," the elf bobbed at her.

"Clever," Narcissa said, frowning at her reflection. She looked pale.

"I wonder how I got sick," Narcissa said. "Probably something Lucius brought back from the Ministry."

"No, Miss," the house elf said stepping back. "Is baby sick, Miss."

"I beg your pardon?" Narcissa said turning toward the elf.

"The baby is making you sick, Miss," the elf said, beaming at her. "I will make tea that will make you better, Miss."

"Baby?" Narcissa said weakly. "How do you know there is a baby?"

"We can see, Miss," said the elf. "All elves can see."

Narcissa turned her back to the sink and leaned against the counter. She put her hand on her midsection.

"When will the baby be born?" Narcissa asked.

"April," said the elf. "Is happy, Miss?"

"Yes," Narcissa said, running her fingertips over her stomach.

She heard a soft hum as the elevator rose. 

"I'll get tea, Miss," the elf said and apperated.

Narcissa walked into the bedroom and saw Lucius trying to walk silently, his shoes in his hand. He straightened up when he saw her.

"Good morning," Narcissa smiled and went to him.

Lucius dropped his shoes and embraced her.

"I fell asleep on the couch in my office," Lucius explained sheepishly. "You're up early."

"I wasn't feeling well," Narcissa said. There was a soft pop and a tea service appeared on the wooden chest at the foot of the bed. "Our house elves are exceedingly efficient."

"Are you all right?" Lucius said, looking concerned.

"Yes," said Narcissa. "But it's going to be inconvenient for a while. I'm pregnant."

"I-we-how?" Lucius sputtered.

"How?" Narcissa said, pulling away from him.

"That's not what I meant," Lucius said, pulling her into an embrace. "I'm very pleased."

Narcissa pushed away from him quickly and ran back into the bathroom.

Lucius removed his clothing and poured himself a cup of tea. He drank it as Narcissa heaved. When she returned he handed her a cup of her own and helped her back into bed.

"I'll have the elves put something near the bed so you won't have to dash about," he said as he tucked her in.

"Thanks," she said weakly, sipping her tea. "I don't think it will be like this the whole time. I didn't even feel ill until this morning."

"Don't worry," Lucius said slipping into bed beside her. "Everything will be taken care of."


	11. Meeting

AN: I'm writing this under the theory that at this time there was Restriction for Underage Wizardry laws in place. If Regalius Black was a Death Eater he would have to be allowed to do magic legally at age 15. In the reports for Harry the spell used was stated. I can't see dark spells being overlooked when reported if Regalius was using them.

Small Beginnings Chapter 11

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Narcissa walked through her garden, rubbing the Dark Mark on her arm. It had begun to tingle about an hour ago and she was nervous. It was grey, not the dark black it usually turned. She wondered if the Dark Lord was in some sort of trouble.

Not hardly likely. She couldn't possibly imagine what she had that she could offer to the Dark Lord. She rubbed her lightly swelling midsection and continued her pacing. She reached over and plucked a thornless rose off a bush nearby. She examined the deep green petals and felt a single petal between her fingers. It felt like thick velvet and didn't tear under her touch. She picked a few more and tucked them into the belt of her pale blue woolen robes.

Narcissa heard a sharp crack behind her and turned to face the Dark Lord. She dropped to one knee and bowed to him.

"Rise, child," Voldemort testily, helping her to her feet. "It isn't good in your condition."

"I hardly think such a small thing is going to overtax me," Narcissa said with a small child. She knew how important the next generation of loyal purebloods was to him.

"Still," said Voldemort patting her hand. "That is what I came here to discuss."

Narcissa looked at him quizzically and walked with him up to the manor. They took the servants entrance, on Voldemorts insistence because Narcissa wouldn't have to navigate any stairs.

They found themselves in the pantry and were winding their way through the barrels of root vegetables when they heard a sharp crack in the kitchen above them.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Voldemort said sharply. 

"No," said Narcissa, drawing her wand from inside the sleeve of her robes.

"I'll go," said Voldemort, straightening his back and climbing the ramp to the first floor. After a few moments he returned.

A few seconds later he called out to her that it was safe. Narcissa climbed the ramp to the first floor to see Voldemort sitting at her kitchen table and Lucius heating a kettle of water.

"I came home early so I could have lunch with you," Lucius said sheepishly. "I should have told you." Narcissa realized a few hairs near his left ear were singed. She looked at a black burned spot at the wall and looked at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort waved his wand and the spot disappeared. Lucius remained slightly singed.

Narcissa looked around her kitchen.

"Where are the house elves?" she asked.

"They kind of fled," said Lucius reaching for a small metal box containing tea bags.

"I wonder why," she mused, reaching up to stroke the singed hairs on her husbands head.

She walked over to the cold box and started setting the table for a light lunch. "Would you join us, milord?" Narcissa asked.

Voldemort stared at her for a moment. Narcissa felt as if a cold breeze fluttered through her mind. She shivered and shifted her gaze to the floor.

"I would," said Voldemort slowly. Narcissa realized he has read her mind to see if she meant him any harm. She shivered slightly and her cheeks pinked slightly.

"Oh dear girl," Voldemort let out a chuckle that sounded almost like a hiss. "You aren't that depraved."

Narcissa set a tray of cheeses and fruits on the kitchen table and went to the cupboard to get some bread and plates. When she turned she thought she saw Voldemort winking at Lucius, but the Dark Lord quickly busied himself examining the teacup Lucius set in front of him.

"Is there a way we can be of service to you, milord?" Lucius asked when they were all finally seated at the table.

"Oh yes," said Voldemort, reaching out for a peach. "I came to tell Narcissa I don't want her apperating in her condition."

"What?" said Narcissa, forgetting who she was talking to. "I've been apperating since I was 12."

"I understand that," said Voldemort patiently. "You aren't being kept out of things. When I need to speak to you your Mark will burn grey like it did today. I or a messenger will appear in your garden in two hours time."

"Thank you," Narcissa said. She was amazed the Dark Lord didn't chastise her for her outburst, but honored that he would consider her important enough to the cause to visit her personally

"Otherwise," Voldemort said biting into the peach, "I will summon Lucius in the usual way for group announcements. He will brief you on his return."

"Yes, of course," said Lucius sipping at his tea.

"Good," Voldemort said standing up. "I'll leave you then." He shook a finger at Narcissa. "No overtaxing yourself."

"Yes, milord," Narcissa said obediently.

"Make sure your house elves pamper her," said Voldemort to Lucius.

"I will see to it," said Lucius nodding his head.

With a loud pop Voldemort was gone.

"Well this has been an interesting day," said Lucius conversationally. "It's not every day the Dark Lord joins you for lunch."

"Mmmmm," said Narcissa sipping her tea and nodding slightly.

"What's with the flowers?" Lucius asked, nodding at the roses tucked into Narcissas belt.

"Have you ever analyzed the magical properties of your mothers' hybrids?" Narcissa asked.

"Well-," Lucius said reaching out for a piece of cheese. "No, not really. Never thought of it."

"I think it might make a good project for me," said Narcissa. "It won't be overtaxing," she made a face at him.

Lucius chuckled at her.

"I'll have to agree," said Lucius. "At least it will keep you out of trouble."

"I don't know about _that_," said Narcissa with a twinkle in her eye.


End file.
